It is known that certain articles displayed over time begin to show the effects of harmful environmental elements. More particularly, certain display articles namely, works of art such as paintings, sketches, lithographs, pictures, drawings and certain works of historical significance require special care in their d mechanism. These works of art are, in most instances, meant for public display. Similarly, works of historical significance are often coveted by the public and provide a basis for historical education and are therefor often displayed in various fashions in public areas for viewing. Similarly, certain family documents, such a family photographs, certificates, graduation documents and other noted articles are often displayed for the benefit of all the family members and guests. Lastly, certain display articles such as collectable items like, famous signatures, famous photographs, baseball cards, special or first edition magazines and comic books etc. are often of such importance or significance that a special display environment is desired.
These works of art, works of history, family documents and collectibles and other display articles are often flat articles made from or prepared on paper products. It is known that exposure to the air and sunlight ha detrimental deteriorating effect on the paper, colors, pigments and other aspects of the articles. U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,727 to Brusbeck discloses a means for preserving works of art such as oil paintings, water color paintings, graphic objects and similar articles. The invention consists in furnishing the article to be protected with an envelope of nitrogen gas and in providing a casing of peculiar construction which is adapted to contain the article and to be charged with gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,160 assigned to applicant discloses a mount for a display object including drawings, paintings, thin sheets or other large thin sheets comprising a pair of opposed rectangular flexible plastic sheets arranged face to face and adapted to receive the display object there between. At lest one of the sheets is transparent. The sheets have continuous opposed peripheral inner walls with peripheral recesses formed in the walls defining a peripheral cavity. A sealant fills the cavity throughout 360 degrees for securing and sealing together the sheets around the periphery. The space between the sheets is evacuated with the display object operatively sealed between the sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,014 to Yesbick discloses a frame assembly wherein the frame and viewing area are integrally formed of clear plastic or plexiglass eliminating the need for a separate glass pane.
Consequently, a need exists for a low cost, easy to manufacture, highly reliable encasement system for a display articles that protects such articles from detrimental effects of the general environment.